Darkest Hours
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: "Why do you act this way? Like a monster?" Tooth croaked, spitting blood out her mouth. Jack grinned and raised his staff, the crook forming into an ice scythe. "You people made me this way," he hissed. Manny chooses Jack Frost, a cold killing spirit as a Guardian to save him from himself and Pitch Black, who wants this dark levearge. Dark!Jack rated T cause I'm cautious! no slash!


_Rise Of A Dark Child  
_

**_Very Dark Jack. Enjoy this terror of story! MWAHAHAHA!  
_**

Disclaimer~

* * *

_Alone... Cold... Quiet... Nothing... I've been alone for a very long time; I've been cold for a very long time; It's been quiet for a very long time; it's been NOTHING for a very long time...  
_

A boy with dirty white hair, deep blue eyes, and frail features stood on top of a high building, watching the winter below the streets. There was a bum leaning against the alley wall, shivering and complaining that he was hungry and cold. All he had was an old jacket around his shoulders and dirty boots and pants. The boy on the building, gripped onto the staff he held in his hands and frowned.

_My name... Is Jokul Frosti... But I'm mostly know as Jack Frost... The moon told me so. But that was all I was EVER going to let him tell me...  
_

With a bone chilling cackle, Jack jumped off the building, and like a bullet he zipped down with both arms pressed to his side, legs pressed together, and body straight; his hair whipped and lashes by the chill wind hitting him and his frown became a devious smirk. Ten seconds came and went of falling before Jack landed gently with the help of the wind, onto the alleyway floor. He walked face to face with the bum that now cried because of the frostbite.

_If you heard about the facts that I'm so cold blooded and would kill for a living... It would be an honor to say that they are most certainly true.  
_

Jack looked at the freezing man in the face, who kept his eyes close and chuckled. "Mmm... I would say 'run'," the boy's chilling cold voice crooned swiping his hand to the man's face, only to have it go through. "But I forgot... You won't be able to hear me to listen..."

_I am not warm hearted, nor am I merciful to those who get caught in my storm...  
_

Jack stood straight and held up his staff over his head. A layer of ice crawled from his pale hands and crawled up the stick till it made it to the crook, forming a scythe of ice that was too foggy to glisten in the moonlight. "And you wouldn't be able to see me..."

_I no longer have a beating heart...  
_

"To run..."

With a scream, Jack brought the tip of the scythe down and pierced the man right where his heart would be. The young teen grinned crazily when this earned him a strangled gasp coming from the bum. "Agh!," the man choked out. No blood came from where Jack had pierced him- in fact, when Jack pulled away, nothing was there. But the man could feel like inside his body was freezing like ice and the cold stung his inner body. He clutched his chest and fear crept up his soul like a predator to its prey, and he was the prey to winter's grasp.

Jack watched with dark amused eyes as the man laid on the floor, sobbing until finally... He went stiff and surrendered to death. Jack smiled and walked away like an innocent little boy who had just gotten away with stealing a cookie. Looking up at the moon that shined as a light for everything, Jack gave him a innocent smirk.

"What? You saw that?"

Silence...

The teen rolled his eyes. "Oh, you didn't? Well either ways who cares, it was... Quite _fun_. So... Ready to tell me why you brought me here or who I really am, cuz the more you keep secrets to yourself, the more _fun _I have," he hissed. The moon remained silent once more, but Jack only shrugged. "Fine. You're lost, but no matters..." with a flick of his wrist, Jack created a small swirl in his palms. "The next trick I'm gonna pull off will be just about enough to... I donno... Send the whole world into the nexr ice age!"

Stating this, Jack tilted his head back and released a bone chilling cackle. "Isn't it _perfect?! _After all these years, I finally get to do something actually worth stopping! And better yet, when your _Guardians _find out that my... Lovely snow and beautiful ice is killing all children- their believers, they will fade and I will not be alone anymore! HAHAHA! They will come to me and in such weak state _beg for friendship! Everyone will beg..." _

The moon seemed to brighten in fright at what this little sprite planned in doing.

Jack frowned. "Still quiet? Fine, after I'm through I hope that you _scream _for mercy... Which I will not give hehe... I'm tired of this MIM... I want things the way the should be and are going to be. Well, it was nice talking to you... Maybe I'll talk to you three more centuries later."

With that, Jack commanded the wind to zip him through the air, so that all he left was a chilling gush of blizzard wind in the city of Spain.

Little did he know that no other than Pitch Black, the Nightmare King stood in the shadows. A shark like grin came upon his fact liking what he had just heard. "Young Jack Frost finally cracks? This can be a great leverage," his slithering voice crooned. A small nightmare horse flew to his right and stomped its hooves on the ground. Pitch ran a hand down its mane, hearing a low rumble and his dim yellow eyes darted to the moon.

"See what happens to every thing you create? Soon those little things become great uses for the darkness. But no worries... Your snowflake will be in great hands... So long old friend, and by the way... Soon it will be just blackice covering these streets."

With that, Pitch walked away and disappeared into the shadows.

Yes, he had saw what Jack did to that man and as sinful the sight was, it brought a smile to Pitch's lips. The boy is so much like him in many ways, probably more darker. He was a cchild of the most dangerous season of all time and child of the moon. He was surely powerful to prove himself to make an ice age, Pitch will admit. He will be perfect to bring down the Guardians, by the way, Pitch enjoyed that part in Jack's words where that one child will make the four most powerful spirits beg for _friendship?!_ Needs more edit, but Pitch can fix that. First he needed to make a strong alliance with this child...

Then strike.

This plan added on Jack... Was above perfect.

* * *

**Ya like? REVIEW and LIKE!**


End file.
